Bruno
Daughter: Sire: Mother: Sisters: |pup = Prowl |adult = Bruno |past = Hunter, Beta |current = Unranked |status = Living }}Bruno is a large, long-furred brown-and-tan male Farm Dog and Fight Dog mix with hard, blocky face, a dark muzzle, and bright brown eyes. Personality Bruno is a sensible, stoic dog who does his best to console his rather irrational and temperamental mate Martha. On occasion he openly displays his relief and joy, which was a rarity for the usually gruff and quiet dog. He doesn't really show optimism or happiness either. Backstory and Facts *Bruno was a Leashed dog who lived in Trap House after his longpaw abandoned him. He escaped (due to his cages not being locked properly), and joins up with Martha, Bella, Sunshine, and Lucky. They found the Wild Pack where Alpha allows them to join due to shortages of dogs. *After Alpha dies while battling Blade, Martha is voted to be Alpha and Bruno is chosen as Beta. *He mentioned his sister once, though it's unknown what happened to her. Quotes :Bruno was very surprised at how blunt she was, and familiarity made him feel a dull ache of sadness. He noticed the sorrow in her eyes when she mentioned her lost Longpaw, and could remember that feeling well. But she was trying to be strong, as if proving that she was more than a spoiled lapdog. '' ― Bruno relating to Mirasol's backstory :"Snap and Moon came from a different Pack. But we did have lots of other Packmates, who were separated in a big storm or killed. Sweet and Twitch were crushed by a falling tree. Lucky was killed in the flood." Bruno shook his head, as if remembering unpleasant thoughts. "Twitch's sister, Spring, drowned in the Endless Lake not long before. Mickey, Whisper, Daisy, Rake and Chase were all on patrols or hunts before the storm broke and we haven't seen them since, and Woody inhaled smoke and died after a wildfire started. We found Rake not long after Woody died, but both of his hind legs were crushed by a boulder. He didn't survive long after that."'' :And Fiery?" Fox Swift prompted, his voice low and nervous. :"He was captured by Longpaws and poisoned." Bruno murmured. ― Bruno explains what happened to his former packmates :"I think the stress of trying to rebuild our broken Pack is what led to Martha's downfall. She wasn't a good Alpha, but trying to be strong for the Pack forced her to toughen up, and lose everything that made her a good dog." He blinked sadly. "I still love her, but I miss what she used to be. I'm hoping that maybe she can become what she was before now that she isn't in charge of anything, but nowadays she just seems... tired, and depressed. ― Bruno's thoughts about Martha :"I'm just tired of feeling like everything is falling apart. We need brightness in our lives, and soon."― Bruno about the Pack Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Farm Dogs Category:Fight Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Betas Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Sire-Dogs